A HalfBloods Tale
by Nox Ortus
Summary: My summary would suck so ill just tell it like it is. Alberto Ferricuno goes to hogwarts but what awaits him there. Won't ever be finished. Lost all inspiration for it.
1. Somewhere along the line

AN-This is from the man charectores Albertos point of view its like hes talking to you. please review

Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter JKR does

Somewhere Along the lines

"Well it's a rainy night in Paris

And I'm sitting by the Seine

It's a pleasure to be soaking

In the European rain"-Billy Joel Somewhere Along the lines

"September 16, I hate this day" Alberto thought

I know what will happen today it would be the same thing as it was every year since my brother died not that I knew him he had died when I was two. While died was killed same no difference. But I may be getting ahead of myself let's start at the beginning.

"It was August in southern Italy. My father's bar was in trouble so he borrowed money from the local Cosca to keep it afloat. To say that didn't work would be an understatement to say that that was the worst decision he ever made would be more accurate because by September the mob wanted to get their money back."

"You know my brother would still be alive if he wasn't allergic to dogs" I'm getting ahead of myself again you see the mob when they want to warn someone of their impending death they would kill the persons prize hunting dog. But in our case they killed the first born son "So after my dad knew he wouldn't be able to pay back the money he started saving whatever money he could get to fly us out of Italy the only money he spent was to buy him and my brother a gun." "Now my brother was a wizard but my dad was aware that he couldn't use magic outside of school to a gun was a method of defense." "of course I helps if they attack you while you're awake"

Now back to the moment

My mom would be in the kitchen cooking scrambled eggs (they were my brothers favorite) my dad would be sitting in his old rocking chair holding the little silver revolver he had gotten my brother. They would be silent not a word would be spoken and then my mother would start sobbing and screaming "if only we could pay our respects to him but no he buried in Italy and were here in Ireland." Oh I forgot to mention we moved to Ireland after my brother's murder.

In three day though everyone would be happy because it was my eleventh birthday and I was going to Hogwarts this year my mother was so happy. My father has ecstatic because he knew I would be safe there. I had gotten all my stuff already. Life's good but I feel like something is missing in my life.

While maybe there is but what it is I shall never know.

I think through reading my school books I am most anxious about transfiguration I think I would be amazing to learn to become an animagus but I know I won't be able to do that anytime soon. I imagine everything will be fine at Hogwarts though. I really don't care what house I get into as long as it's not slytherin imagine what it would be like for me my mother's a squib and my dad's a muggle I'm sure there wouldn't be fun to be had their but maybe I'll get into ravenclaw my preferred house but I guess I'll figure that out in due time.


	2. Can i put you on?

Authors note-Albertos Point of view

Disclaimer-I don't own any of it I wish I did though

Chapter 2

Can I put you on?

"And a second cousin works in the pits in newcastle on tyne  
And he dont care if it rains outside, theres coal dust on his mind  
Its dirty work in manchester  
But the crew gets paid its gelt  
Bang on the bell on friday  
You buys a little something for yourself"

Elton John-can I put you on

"Sorting." I said in Awe as I waited for my name to be called

"Joseph Leonardo." Professor McGonagall shouted into the hall

The bow named Joseph sat down on the stool as McGonagall placed the sorting hat on his head

"Courage abound in this one." "Not a bad mind either." "Plenty of the cunning as well." "Devoted to those he holds dear." The sorting hat said in the span of a few seconds "But which one to pick?" Suddenly the Hat burst out saying "Hufflepuff!"

Cheers erupted from the table of Yellow and Black clad students.

"Alberto Ferruccio." McGonagall said

I quickly moved to the stool with rabbit-like speed and McGonagall placed the hat upon my head.

"hmm what to do with you?" the sorting hat pondered aloud. "a thirst to stand up to those who wronged you and to get revenge for what they've done to your family." "That's three of four houses but you also have a thirst to learn to know all there is to live for your brother." "He had the same ambition except to learn for your mother." I thought that could he just say to the whole school the my brothers dead and my mother's a squib. I hope he wouldn't. " The obvious choice is.." "Ravenclaw!"

Cheers came from the table of blue and bronze robes as I was welcomed with open arms by the prefect whose name I hadn't yet learned.

It was shaping up to be a good year as a watched the rest of the sorting not many Ravenclaws this year I realized as the sorting finished.

Then McGonagall said the start of year speech which I didn't pay a whole lot of attention to and then the food appeared on the tables.

The goblet in front of me magically filled with pumpkin juice I've had it once before but I was two so I don't remember what it tastes like.

After eating my fill of..well just about everything on the table I fallowed the prefect to the common room where he told me and the other first years how to get into the common room by answering a question.

I retired to bed after an hour or so happy to start my new life at my new home.

The next day timetables were handed out. I had transfiguration first thing in the morning fallowed by charms then a break the potions. Then I had herbology the DADA while I would probably hate herbology DADA sounds fun.

Wow I never realized how much food I could eat until today at breakfast I swear I at half my weight in food and drank the other half in pumpkin juice.

And then I remembered that eight year prior my brother had sat at this very table. Suddenly owls poured into the room and headed toward various students including the first year girl across from me and then an owl swooped down and gave me a letter it read.

Dear Alberto,

I have something important to tell you. You are not the only member of our family at Hogwarts this year. As I have told you in the past I am a squib from a pure blood family that had my memory charm placed upon me. While it only did half its job I lost my memory of my surname but I remembered my sister and I have started to mail her regularly and It turns out she has a little girl starting at Hogwarts this year. My sister has also been disowned from the family for marrying a muggle so her daughter is a half-blood. Her daughter's name is Cinder Taron. Here is a wizard picture of her. Send this owl back with a reply and tell me if you've met her and tell me what house you're in.

Love,

Mom

I quickly wrote a reply and sent the owl on its way then I quickly took a look at the picture it showed a blonde haired girl with a smile on her face. Then I look back up at the people around me and tried to find her in the hall full of students. Then I look over towards the Slytherin table and realized my cousin was sitting directly across from me reading over her letter and examining a picture. Then she looked up and Said "Oh my god. You're my cousin." I nodded and showed her the picture I was sent and she smiled

"While at least I know I'm not going to be alone this year." She said relief evident in her voice

I whole heartedly agreed this year just keeps getting better.

Authors note-Please review this also I am gonna name a chapters after songs that sorta fit the chapter


	3. Your my home

Authors Note-I am so sorry that I didn't update this fic sooner life has been pretty hectic for me lately so I haven't gotten around to writing much.

Chapter 3

You're my home

When you look into my eyes  
and you see the crazy gypsy in my soul  
it always comes as a surprise  
when I feel my withered roots begin to grow. –you're my home by Billy joel

I know life was good right now so I didn't worry about the future. But then I remembered Murphy's laws and one particular popped into my mind. If you think you are doing the right thing, chances are it will back-fire in your face. God I hopped that didn't happen to me but it was most likely inevitable.

I awoke the next morning with a fright. There was a Raccoon on the window sill. He was just sitting there looking at me. I wanted to get out of the room as quickly as possible but for some reason a stayed looking at the raccoon. After a few moments the raccoon jumped of the sill and disappeared. I'd never seen a raccoon before but somehow I knew that was not normal behavior for one.

I went into the common room and saw Cinder sitting in a chair reading a muggle musical script. I quickly stole a glance at the page she was on. It appeared to be a musical number it read.

"I'm a maid who would marry  
And will take with no qualm  
Any Tom, Dick or Harry,  
Any Harry, Dick or Tom,  
I'm a maid mad to marry  
And will take double-quick  
Any Tom, Dick or Harry,  
Any Tom, Harry or Dick."

I didn't bother to ask what she was reading it would have been a waste of my time. I sat down and picked up my own book _Head Games_ by Craig McDonald a compelling read.

As I walked down to breakfast if felt that something bad was about to happen. That feeling was right as a dung bomb went off. I hurried along the hall ways as fast as I could when I heard some fireworks going off. I swear as the year progresses more people buy stuff from that one shop. Oh what's its name? Well the year is coming to a close swiftly and it was pretty uneventful though im starting to hate the Slytherins.

As the final days approach I reflect on somethings. I remember the first Christmas were I had friends around me. We exchanged gifts it was my favorite memory of the year. No my favorite memory was when I found out Cinder was my cousin.

I can't wait to return for my next year. To have more great memoires of this place I called home for most of the year. And I leave you with these parting words. "Find what you love and let it kill you."

Please review and if you can guess the play the lyrics are from I will mention your name in my next chapter


End file.
